Battle Royale deck building
This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible for Battle Royale, regardless of what role you play. General advice is provided, as well as ideal options for your frontline and your backline, for both attack and defense. NOTE: If editing normally does not work, please edit the page using the "Classic editor" found in the dropdown menu next to the "Edit" button. Basics When building a deck for battling, and one specialized in either attack or defense, it is important to have both a strong Frontline and Backline. As well, you should generally focus the majority of your efforts in one or the other, in order to maximize your effectiveness for either offense or defense, depending on the role you wish to perform. Frontline The sole factor for success in building your frontline is the Skills of your cards. While having cards with strong attack or defense may make your front line look formidable, they will only hinder you if they don't possess the right kind of skills. As such, you should pick only the five cards with the most beneficial skills in order to fully bolster your backline, since this is where the majority of your attack or defense comes from. Skill picking Skills come in various magnitudes, with varying amounts of effectiveness depending on the skill. The following chart illustrates the effect that all skills will have, from levels one to ten. The table applies to drop skills as well. NOTE: To determine other skill level effect percentages, simply subtract the current skill level, minus one, from 10 and then subtract that number from the skill effect size below. For example, if you had a GB all Attack skill 7 card, the effect size would be 20% - (10-(7-1)) which is 16%. The type of skill to use, and whether to boost your own attack/defense or lower your opponent's attack/defense will often depend on your situation, as well as your own resources and attribute makeup. The standard method used by people is to use frontlines with only boosting skills. Doing so allows you to use one frontline for all situations without much hassle, and will allow you to fully take advantage of your backline if it's been optimized. However, drop skills will often make much more sense if your backline isn't up to speed, or your opponent has a really strong backline of attack or defense cards, with power to burn. Drop skills which target only one or two elements can often times provide the greatest effect against strong opponents, although these skills require planning ahead against your opponents, which isn't always possible or practical depending on your budget and which event you are participating in. Elemental targeting is also important in skills. Most people will go for a frontline of all one or two element boosting skills, since doing so provides the greatest boosts to your cards, especially if you only have cards of one element. However, if you use more than one element in your deck, skills which affect all elements will work better for you. With all skills, it is important to remember that the boost/drop percentage only affects your base deck strength, so the effect is not cumulative. For example, if you have a deck that can attack with 1,000,000 raw power, and you have three great boost to all skills activate, then your end strength attack will be 1,600,000 (20% of 1mil=200k x3=600k+1mil base=1.6mil). The same math applies for drop skills, with great drop to all skills only reducing an opponent by 20% of their base stats. Event skill cards Often when selecting skills, many neglect including a Battle Royale event card in their lineup. It is recommended that one be included to maximize the Battle Royal points earned in a battle. For the card to activate every battle it has to be set as the first card in your attack frontline since the ability of the first card is always activated, although you can also have it in another spot if you need another cards skill. Only one of these cards will activate in your frontline, so more should not be included. The higher the skill level of the card, the greater the boost you will receive to your Battle Royale points. New Battle Royale cards released specifically for the most current Battle Royale will give a 100% boost when fully skilled, whether evolved or not, and falling to a 20% boost for all subsequent events. All old Battle Royale cards, including both Ultra Rares and the three rares Anat, Truth Waker, Captivating Allatu, and Dream World Lilith, will give you a 20% boost to your points when fully skilled. Backline Your backline makes up the core of your deck. A strong backline can give you a win over someone with a strong frontline, but a pitiful backline. Don't neglect this part of your deck! One of the most important factors in deciding which cards to use is attack/defense to power ratio, which is a card's total attack or defense divided by its power rating. A higher ratio means greater efficiency, which means more attack/defense you are able to provide for every one point of power. This is important for two reasons: *Gaining attribute points becomes painfully slow at later levels *You can't hold infinite cards in your deck (presents and rejected trades don't count) Getting lots of high efficiency cards will allow you to maximize the amount of damage you inflict/absorb and fully take advantage of the amount of attack/defense power you currently have, as well as more fully utilizing the limited space you are allotted. While we are talking about deck space, it is also important to take into account the actual power rating of your backline cards. At level 200, it is only possible to hold 90 cards at once. This means that while having high efficiency cards is nice, you'll inevitably have to sacrifice pure efficiency for cards of a higher power rating and lower efficiency in order to fully utilize all of your attack power. This is especially relevant to attack/defense leaders, who likely have a total attack/defense power of 1200-1400. That means that in order to use up 1200 attack/defense power, you will need to have 85 power 14 cards. If you have 1400 attack/defense power, you will need 87 power 16 cards. First choice frontline This section is dedicated to showing the cards which provide the largest effect, and which will work in most situations for most players. As mentioned in previous sections, the following lists may not be applicable to all playing styles, depending on whether you use single element decks, and whether you decide to opt for element specific drop cards. Also note that for boosting cards, while only single element boosts are included, in most cases dual element boost cards such as Hurricane Blade Mary will work even for single element decks, since you will only lose 1% of your total defense. Boosters for attack Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to forest ATK\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to water ATK\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to fire ATK\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Droppers for attack Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all DEF types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all DEF types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all DEF types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Boosters for defense Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to forest DEF\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to water DEF\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great boost to fire DEF\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Droppers for defense Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all ATK types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all ATK types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Great drop (in to) all ATK types\s/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Second choice frontline This section is dedicated to showcasing the cards which act as great frontline cards for Battle Royale, while also being relatively cheap and affordable to many beginner and intermediate players. Please note that there may be some overlap between the cards shown here and shown in the first choice sections. Cards ordered by general rarity and price, highest to lowest. Boosters for attack Forest *Umbral is the only rare card to possess a large boost skill, making it a good choice for beginners, since it's easier to skill up than Ultra Rares. Water Fire Droppers for attack Forest Water Fire Boosters for defense Forest Water Fire Droppers for defense Forest Water Fire Special frontline considerations This section is dedicated to cards which have a random element to their skill effects, and which may or may not suit players more than the cards already shown in the first choice forntline sections. See the previous section on skill effects when deciding whether to use these cards. Forest \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Randomly/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Water \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Randomly/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Fire \s*skill effect\s*=\s*Randomly/i |notcategory=Special Evolve |notcategory=Lists |notcategory=Prices |notcategory=Galleries |notcategory=Referral Bonus |notcategory=Blog posts |notcategory=Multi-Evolution |include={Infobox ex card}.list simple |table=class="article-table sortable",-,,Name,,Power,Max ATK,Max DEF,Skill Effect}} Backline The following are lists of the most popular and most commonly used backline cards for each element. Only cards that are realistically used as backline cards are included, and as such power 17 cards and above, as well as rare collector cards are excluded. Note that these are not exhaustive lists, and that many more options are available as any card can be used for the backline, depending on one's own budget. Please see our Ultra Rare EX and Rare EX lists, and sort by attack/defense efficiency to find more possible options. Attack Forest Water Fire Defense Forest Water Fire See also *Deck building *Water Defense Leader Deck Options Category:Gameplay Category:Tips/Strategy